Captain's ready room
looks out the window of her ready room]] The captain's ready room is a personal office reserved for the commanding officer of a starship and is typically accessed from the bridge. Here, the captain can engage in administrative work with all relevant office equipment at hand without interfering with bridge operations. In addition, this room is usually the preferred place where the captain can hold private discussions and/or receive classified communications. Starship ready rooms NX-class 's ready room aboard ''Enterprise'']] On NX class vessels of the 22nd century, the captain's ready room was located starboard of the bridge, directly across from the turbolift. Office space in these early ready rooms was much more cramped than that of 24th century vessels and featured pipes running along the length of the ceiling, which was itself relatively low. Aboard the Starship ''Enterprise'', Captain Jonathan Archer's ready room was plagued by a persistent squeak that, though seemingly repaired, would resurface from time to time. ( ) The room was sparse compared to its future counterparts, featuring a desk, small couch and portraits of the , the [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise (CVN-65)]], the ''Enterprise'' orbiter, and the NX-01 herself. (Star Trek: Enterprise) A short corridor outside the room was usually used as an access to and from the bridge, although it also led to the starship's brig. ( ) The ready room was also located to the aft of an emergency rescue hatch (an exterior sign indicating this hatch's location was visible immediately below the ready room window). ( ) :The practice of using ready rooms seemed to have fallen into disuse by the mid-23rd century as the did not appear to have an area specifically designed to serve as a ready room - at least none that was shown in the entire run of ''The Original Series. Captains instead received a small office area in their quarters as seen aboard the Enterprise refit in and .'' :The set for Archer's ready room was intentionally built to be cramped, unfortunately leading the actors to sometimes hit their heads on the ceiling. Some of its furnishings came from a French designer. Galaxy-class On a starship, the captain's ready room is located port of the main bridge beside the forward-port turbolift. Among the items kept in Captain Jean-Luc Picard's ready room was a copy of The Globe Illustrated Shakespeare: The Complete Works, a model of a Constellation-class starship (registry NCC-7100), a crystal model of a sailing ship, the [[Kurlan naiskos|Kurlan naiskos]] given to him by his mentor Richard Galen, ( ) and a tank containing his fish, Livingston. The room featured a large desk with a personal computer and three chairs, a couch, a large portrait of the , and, in an adjacent corridor, a food replicator. Despite remaining mostly unchanged throughout its service aboard the Enterprise-D, Picard's ready room was temporarily redecorated (most notably, the fish tank removed) when Captain Edward Jellico briefly took command in 2369. ( ) :Presumably the adjacent corridor led to a bathroom, however it was never shown on camera and a set was never constructed. The couch in Picard's ready room was actually constructed to slide out from the wall for use as a bed, though the function was never seen in use. :An exterior shot, looking in to Picard's ready room, from and showed the outside bulkhead of the ready room as square-ish in shape. This did not match the configuration seen on the exterior model of the ''Enterprise-D. Also incorrect was the reflection in the window, proving a perspective that made it appear as though the ready room window actually faced forward.'' ]] The Captain has another, smaller ready room off of the battle bridge as well. ( ) :In the film , the fish tank was seen blackened and apparently drained following the crash of the ''Enterprise. When asked what exactly had happened to Picard's fish, the producers admitted that it most likely perished in the crash.'' :Many of the scenes involving conversations in Picard's TNG ready room were filmed independently from scenes on the bridge, meaning that the latter wasn't always fully dressed when seen from inside Picard's ready room through the open door. Oftentimes, this resulted in the bridge set outside the door not being fully "ready" as a real bridge would be--many times, particularly during the last two seasons, the emergency turbolift alcove directly across from the ready room alcove was not lit, and in many cases the two forward consoles were not staffed. Also, there were many instances when an actor would come to speak with Patrick Stewart, and then leave the ready room, with the audience remaining in the ready room with Picard; through the open doorway, the departing actor could clearly be seen walking towards the viewscreen. Within the Star Trek universe, those actors would have been stepping into a solid wall where the viewscreen was; as it was, the nine-foot-tall cavity where the viewscreen supposedly stood was actually the means by which actors entered and left the set, as it opened directly onto the sounstage. Only in scenes specifically requiring the viewscreen to be seen was the bottom of the screen frame--discernible by two vertical separation lines near the corners where that part could be removed--attached, and either a bluescreen matte or a starfield drape placed outside, to give the illusion of an image. Defiant-class Like the other rooms on the , the ready room of the was small and compact. In 2374, Captain Tim Watters spoke to Nog in the 's ready room. Watters told him of the Valiant s mission to destroy a Jem'Hadar battleship. Watters and Karen Farris later brought Jake Sisko to the ready room to warn him to stay away from Dorian Collins. ( ) Several months later, Captain Benjamin Sisko spoke to Captain Lisa Cusak from his ready room. They talked about the Dominion War, Starfleet's attempts to liberate Betazed from the Dominion and his discomfort with having Kasidy Yates aboard. ( ) In 2375, Sisko spoke to Ezri Dax on Deep Space 9 from his ready room on the Defiant to tell her they had been unsuccessful in locating Worf and other members of the . ( ) Intrepid-class On an starship, the captain's ready room is located starboard of the main bridge beside the tactical station. The desk, which features a work area and access console, is the focal point of the room, located in front of the main entrance door. A raised level in the front section of the room features a small table, a curved couch and a food replicator. The bulkhead behind the couch features three windows facing the bow of the ship. A port facing door beside the main entrance provides secondary access to the room from a deck 1 corridor. ( ) A shelf beside the main work desk allows the commanding officer to display personal belongings. Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Intrepid-class used this shelf to display various historical and archaeological items. :The windows aboard the USS ''Voyager were a reuse of the windows seen in Ten Forward aboard the USS Enterprise-D, simply flipped upside down. The same was true of Voyager's Observation Lounge.'' :For the production of , Captain Janeway's ready room was redressed for use as Counselor Troi's office (appropriate since Janeway's couch was first seen on TNG in Troi's ''Enterprise-D office). The set was also modified for the ''Voyager'' episode , lit with darker tones and decorated not with historical and archaeological items, but with weapons of various designs.'' :The ''Voyager briefing room set was reused to represent Admiral William Ross' ready room aboard the in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode .'' :The schematics for the ''Voyager ready room were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. They were drawn by production designer Richard James and set designer John Chichester and located on Paramount Stage 8.'' Sovereign-class Aboard vessels, the ready room is located to the forward starboard side of the main bridge and features a small window looking out into space and a private entrance located off the bridge. Captain Picard's ready room aboard the featured a desk and small couch and was decorated with items from the previous Enterprise, including the Mintakan tapestry ( ). It also contained a large, gold model of the Enterprise-E herself, along with the Enterprise-D, C, B, A and original Enterprise. :While none of the TNG films ever really featured a clear shot of Captain Picard's ready room, publicity stills from did show evidence of the existence of a cylindrical-shaped fish tank that apparently did not make it into the final cut of that movie, nor any of the others. :The room was mostly unchanged in , however, director Stuart Baird requested that it be redecorated for its appearance in ; thus the removal of the Mintakan tapestry. Also, the small corridor leading to the bridge was slightly lengthened and the model of the ''Enterprise added.'' :One of the large isolinear data modules seen on Picard's desk in his ready room was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Other Captain Benjamin Maxwell had a ready room aboard the starship in 2367, as did Captain Leyton aboard the during the Tzenkethi War. ( ; ) Ready rooms have also been included within starships built and used by other spacefaring organizations than Starfleet. The Andorian Imperial Guard, for example, have been known to equip their vessels with such a room as early as 2153, when Commander Shran used a ready room on the Andorian battle cruiser Kumari. ( ) Similarly, the Klingon Empire constructed ready rooms in some of their Birds-of-Prey; General Martok had a ready room aboard the in the 2370s, ( ) and another while briefly serving as commander of the in 2375. ( ) Both ships were Klingon Birds-of-Prey. :A section of the script for takes place inside the ready room of the , but the same scene in the final version of the episode seems to take place on the ship's bridge. The ''Okinawa s ready room was mentioned in that episode but has never appeared.'' :Worf and Martok are the only characters who are seen using both the ready rooms aboard the ''Rotarran and the Ch'Tang.'' Image:Kumari_ready_room.jpg|Commander Shran's ready room aboard the Andorian battle cruiser Kumari Image:Phoenix ReadyRoom.jpg|Captain Benjamin Maxwell's ready room aboard the Federation starship Image:Klingon ready room.jpg|General Martok's ready room aboard the , a Klingon Bird-of-Prey Category:Starship sections de:Bereitschaftsraum